Le Clone
by kikinette11
Summary: Et si 453 était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt devant Jam Pony. MA. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez


**Titre :** Le Clone  
**Auteur : **Kikinette11  
**Classement :** + 13  
**Série :** Dark Angel  
**Personnage central :** Alec, Max  
**Genre :** Action/Romance  
**Chronologie :** Saison 2, épisode 19 « Le Clone »  
**Résumé :** Et si 453 était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt devant Jam Pony.

Merci à toi Luna qui a bien voulu être ma Beta et qui a passer beaucoup de temps sur cette fic. 

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le Clone.**

Merci… Dit la jeune femme avec une vraie lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alec toujours sous le choc la laissa partir sans un mot.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard,

Comment tout ça a pu arriver ?

Il réfléchit un instant et se remémora la journée.

**Ce matin à Jam Pony **

Alec arrive devant son casier, où Max et OC discutent tranquillement.

Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il détecta une œillade entre ces deux amies mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention et poursuivre sa route.

Au moment où il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son patron, il entendit :

A genou, monstre. Maintenant.

Il se précipita vers la source du bruit, et vit Normal pointant une arme sur Sky. Alec décida d'analyser la situation avant d'intervenir. Il se rapprocha discrètement de son patron, histoire de pouvoir l'arrêter au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Paniqua Sky

A genou, sale mutant! Hurla Normal de plus en plus en colère.

Mutant ? Est-ce que vous êtes fou ?

Tu as trois secondes !

Sky se mit à genou et mit ses mains sur la tête.

Voyant que Normal allait trop loin, Alec décida de le résonner tout d'abord par la parole et si cela ne fonctionnait pas par la force. Mais au moment ou il allait intervenir, il vit du coin de l'œil que Max allait passer à l'action directement.

"Typique" pensa-t-il, tout en la regardant prendre la situation en main.

Max se précipite, saisit l'arme, tord le bras de Normal derrière son dos, le pousse à travers la pièce et décharge l'arme. Tout cela à une vitesse surhumaine mais pas trop, afin de ne pas perdre totalement sa couverture.

Hé! Protesta Normal.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Lui cracha Max.

Il est un d'entre eux! Il a un code barre!

Et pour prouver ses dires, Normal attrapa Sky afin d'exposer à tous son code barre. En se frottant la nuque Sky mit à jour la supercherie car l'encre utilisée pour son « code barre » s'effaça.

Oh… Ben, il aurait pu en être un. Tout le monde pourrait. Que ce soit une leçon de vigilance. Lança Normal rapidement, puis dit :

(A Sky) Vas te laver le cou.

(Aux deux messagers responsables) Vous, dans mon bureau. Maintenant.

La situation étant rentrée dans l'ordre grâce à Max, Alec décide de détendre l'atmosphère afin de vite faire oublier les exploits de leur héroïne.

Ok, quelqu'un veut aller au Crash, boire un verre ? Sky ?

Comme il l'avait prévu la foule se dispersa rapidement.

**Le Lendemain à Jam Pony**

Alec s'approche de Normal et Sketchy, qui ont l'air captivés par leur conversation.

Hier tu as été témoin, tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait. Lança Normal à Alec.

Ah, oui, elle fait beaucoup de muscu, où vous voulez en venir ? Demanda Alec afin de voir jusqu'où allaient leurs soupçons.

- On s'est peut être tromper de personne, Sky n'est pas un transgénique.

Et Max en serait une ? Exagéra Alec volontairement.

J'ai autant de mal que toi à le croire mais je vais vérifier si elle a un code barre, on sait jamais, reprit Sketchy.

Tu sais ces transgéniques sont très intelligent, elle a put se le faire enlever…

C'est juste, si elle en a pas, ça prouvera rien. Acquiesça Sketchy.

Les gars vous entendez ce que vous dites tous les deux. Si elle est une sorcière, elle flottera; si non, elle se noiera. Donc de toute manière elle est coupable. Dit Alec sèchement afin de clore la conversation et de les convaincre.

Ensuite il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il aperçut Max arrivée sur son vélo. Il se précipita vers elle.

Max… attend.

Alec se rapprocha d'elle le plus possible, il glissa sa main près de sa joue passa ses doigts sous ses cheveux et écarta légèrement le col de sa veste afin de voir son code barre, qui, comme il le pensait, commençait à réapparaître.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda Max légèrement troublée par sa présence si proche d'elle

C'est bien ce que je pensais, il te faut une petite retouche au laser.

Max le dévisagea un instant puis le remercia de l'aide et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de Jam Pony. Mais un bras puissant l'en empêcha.

Tu ne peux pas entrer, prévient Alec. Normal et Sketchy sont encore tout retournés par ton coup d'hier.

Voyant Max hésiter, Alec décida de prendre les choses en main en lui disant :

Va chez Joshua, je t'y retrouve plus tard…ok ?

Max accepta l'offre et partit en direction de la maison de son grand frère. Alec la regardait s'éloigner avec un sentiment étrange, il sentait comme des picotements dans la nuque, exactement comme quand si on l'épiait.

"C'est sûrement dû à la paranoïa générale" se dit-il avant de partir livrer ses quelques paquets afin de retrouver Max, le plus vite possible.

A quelques mètres de là, cachée dans la foule depuis quelque temps, X5-453 observe. Une fois les deux transgénique partis, elle décida de rentrer dans la partie.

"Quel ironie tout de même, me voilà à la poursuite de ma stupide jumelle" pensa-t-elle en riant jaune, "Une fois que je l'aurais livrée tout redeviendra normal pour moi, enfin le plus normal possible. Et pour cela il me faut juste son adresse afin de la prendre par surprise".

Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de Jam Pony. Une fois entrée, un homme lui barra le chemin.

Max.

Ouais, répondit elle espèrent que ce gêneur la lâcherait vite fait.

Oh, maintenant tu me parles, je devrais être flatté !

Comment ça ? demanda 453.

Ce matin au bureau de Sam Carr.

453 réfléchit un instant, elle avait déjà croisé cet homme ce matin lors de sa visite au médecin de Max. Et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait su où travaillait Max.

Logan, se rappela-t-elle, le docteur lui avait dit qu'elle venait de le manquer, apparemment Max devait le connaître.

Oui, lui répondit sur la défensive.

Ah oui, désolé j'étais pressée, dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle essaya de passer son chemin, pensant qu'il se contenterait de son explication. Mais non, il lui bloqua à nouveau le passage, elle se jura que s'il continuait encore, elle allait lui faire manger ses lunettes.

Pressée, super. C'est déjà dur que tu ne m'appelles plus, tu ne veux plus que je vienne au Crash te voir, mais parce que tu as un nouveau mec tu vas me traiter en étranger ? Lui demanda-t-il sa voix trahissant sa colère et sa tristesse.

453 analysa rapidement les nouvelles informations données par Logan, tout pouvait lui être utile pour coincer 452. Donc ce Logan est un ex éploré, que Max rejète, et elle a donc un nouveau mec selon cette loque. Et qu'est-ce que le Crash ?

"Un instant lorsque Max est arrivée tout à l'heure, un jeune homme, enfin plutôt un jeune transgénique, lui a mit immédiatement le grappin dessus, ce qui n'a pas eu l'air de la déranger. Ils avaient l'air proche", elle revit la scène en image dans sa tête, le X5 qui se collait à Max et qui lui caressait la joue, des regards insistants… En plus de ça, elle avait pu discerner un peu de leur conversation, et cela malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans la ruelle. Il lui disait qu'il la retrouverait plus tard et il avait parlé de maison juste avant, aucun doute Max et ce beau transgenique était ensemble. Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de 453 :

"Au moins, elle a bon goût en ce qui concerne les hommes, enfin pour l'actuelle", pensa-t-elle en regardant Logan avec un léger dégoût.

Elle décida de clore la conversation, qui finalement ne lui avait un peu servie, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible sur Max afin d'être sûre de la coincer.

Je te l'ai dit, c'est fini, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place a aucune interprétation et avança directement vers Logan qui du se décaler de peur de toucher « Max » à cause du virus.

Il resta l'air hébété un moment avant que les mots de Max n'arrive réellement à son cerveau, puis il quitta Jam Pony l'air triste.

453, se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du responsable, ayant repéré préalablement qu'il n'y était pas. Elle ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait les dossiers du personnel, en retira le dossier de Max. Elle y lu :

"Se méfier d'elle…refuse de donner son adresse…vie avec une princesse nubienne", ces mots la rendirent légèrement perplexe.

Elle poursuivit en ouvrant le dossier. A l'intérieur la demande d'emploi d'Original Cindy ainsi que son adresse.

Cindy, 339 Waverly, murmura-t-elle, parfait.

453 sortit rapidement du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie de Jam Pony, elle décida d'aller chez Max seulement quand la nuit sera tombée, par mesure de sécurité. Et qui sait, d'ici là, elle aura peut-être trouvé de nouvelles choses sur Max. Au moment où elle s'engouffrait dans la ruelle où elle avait garé sa moto, elle entendit un coursier crier à un autre.

Pas de problème Sketchy, je te retrouve au Crash tout à l'heure mais c'est ton tour de payer la bière, cria Sky.

Ok ça roule, rétorqua Sketchy.

"C'est donc un bar, parfait j'en apprendrais peut être plus là-bas" pensa-t-elle en enfourchant sa moto.

Alec avait fini de livrer ses paquets en un temps record, même pour lui, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Max. Il se surprit à sourire en imaginant une Max en colère qui l'attendait prête à lui botter les fesses. Il gara sa moto devant chez Joshua, il entra dans la maison et se mit à la recherche de Max, ne la voyant nulle part, il se mit à appeler :

Max ! Joshua ! Y'a quelqu'un ! Et pourquoi Josh a détruit toutes ses toiles ?

Alec remarqua un plan de Terminal City poser sur la table du salon, il réfléchit un instant.

"Alors résumons, personne à la maison, tout a été saccager, un plan de Terminal City, c'est clair Joshua en a assez de la solitude et veux s'installer avec les siens. Max à sûrement du être contre, pour changer un peu, mais apparemment Joshua a eu le dernier mot", il sourit, "Enfin notre petit homme chien se révolte, donc maintenant j'ai une Max en colère et triste à retrouver".

Alors où peut-elle être, Space Needle, Crash, Logan enfin non c'est censé être fini entre eux…encore dit il d'un ton légèrement moins neutre.

Un sentiment étrange le traversa lorsqu'il envisagea que Max avait peut être décider de partir tout simplement, avec toutes les crasses qu'elle a eu dernièrement cela ne l'étonnerait pas, mais il remit vite cette idée loin dans sa tête ne voulant pas l'envisager.

Alec quitta la maison de Joshua en direction du Space Needle, une fois arrivé, il n'eut même pas besoin de monter, elle n'était pas là. C'est étrange à quel point il était réceptif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Max, alors qu'il était à des dizaines de mètres du sommet ; il pouvait dire avec exactitude qu'elle n'était pas là et même que cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'était pas venue, et tout cela rien qu'à l'odeur. Cette réalisation fit sourire tristement Alec. Il prit quelques instant puis se mit en route pour le Crash.

453 était au Crash depuis une petite demi-heure, assise dans un coin sombre afin de voir sans être vue. Elle épiait les clients, à la recherche d'information sur Max. Pour l'instant elle n'avait rien entendu de bien intéressant. Le nom de Max était revenu ici et là dans les conversations des coursiers de Jam Pony.

Certains parlaient d'un événement récemment arrivé à Jam Pony et du courage de Max ou de son inconscience, plusieurs employées jalousaient apparemment Max à cause du beau Alec, "Je sais enfin son prénom ça pourra me servir", et du fait qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Seattle, au moment où Alec arriva au Crash. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut salué par plusieurs de ses collègues, toutes les filles du crash se retournaient sur son passage mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il cherchait Max. Après avoir inspecter rapidement les alentours, il repéra une personne dissimulée aux yeux de tous, assise dans un recoin particulièrement sombre du crash, habituellement utilisé par un couple à la recherche d'un peu d'intimité. Alec ne lâcha pas des yeux un seul instant son objectif lorsqu'il traversa la piste de danse, quelques femmes essayeraient de retenir son attention en se frottant à lui, sans succès.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Alec avait un sentiment étrange il regarda Max avec insistance. Intriguée et mal à l'aise, par son comportement 453 décida de prendre la parole :

Alec…, dit elle d'un ton neutre ne voulant pas éveiller le moindre soupçon de sa part, étant un transgénique il serait plus dur à duper.

Après quelques instants, Alec décida de mettre de coté son appréhension mettant cela sur le compte de la frustration dû à la recherche de Max et à la possibilité de son départ. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que même maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, ce sentiment d'effroi qui n'avait fait que grandir depuis la maison de Joshua, était toujours bien présent si ce n'est plus fort. Afin de faire taire ce sentiment Alec s'empara de la boisson de Max et la terrassa d'un coup, une fois la chaleur consolante de l'alcool passée, il s'installa en face de Max.

Alors Maxie, on pose un lapin à son rendez vous ? dit-il un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

…J'ai eu une affaire urgente à régler, répondit elle espérant avoir fait le bon choix de mots.

Mais ayant été formé par Manticore et avec les informations qu'elle avait rassemblé sur 452, Max, elle pouvait sans problèmes, assurée une petite conversation avec son petit ami. De toute façon, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps la nuit était en train de tomber une fois, qu'il ferait noir, elle partirait à la chasse, et grâce au beau gosse ici présent j'en apprendrais plus sur mon ennemi.

"Tiens pas de « Ne m'appelle pas Maxie ! », elle s'adoucie" pensa-t-il en souriant, Oh Maxie tu me fais mal au cœur, dit-il en prenant un air de chien battu et en mettant la main sur son cœur, il y a des choses plus importante que moi. "Alors va-t-elle reprendre son attitude habituelle ? " se demanda Alec.

Désolé de te ramener à la réalité, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de dire, elle eut peur de sa réaction.

Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi cruelle Maxie, je suis fragile moi.

Arrête tes âneries, réussi-t-elle à dire, "J'ai eu chaud, heureusement que Max n'est pas une tendre", pensa-t-elle, soulagée.

Ok Maxie, j'arrête promis, il la regarda avec des yeux de chiot, mais dit moi alors ce qui était si important pour que tu m'oublies moi, et notre rendez-vous avec le laser.

"Il faut que je trouve un truc et que je parte d'ici vite fait sinon il va me démasquer et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça" Hé bien…

Oui ? Dit-il, intéressé, en appuyant bien sur la fin du mot.

…

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, c'est à cause de Joshua ?

"Il n'a pas l'air d'essayer de me piéger, je vais aller dans son sens, heureusement qu'il est bavard sinon j'aurais été mal", Oui.

Quoi tu ne veux même pas me dire comment il va, tu vas encore dire que tout est de ma faute c'est ça, il commençait légèrement à s'emporter, toutes les émotions refoulées des derniers jours remontant à la surface.

De ta faute…, répéta elle doucement.

Joshua n'est plus un enfant Max, il a besoin de voir des gens, il ne peut pas rester seul toute la journée à attendre nos visites, expliqua-t-il calmement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si butée des fois.

Il peut sortir je ne l'oblige pas à m'attendre, crût-elle bon de dire pensant qu'il parlait d'un adolescent.

Alec ne répondit pas un instant, pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, il la regardait étrangement ce qui fit très peur à 453.

"Oh non j'ai dit une boulette" pensa-t-elle, son corps commençait à se tendre imperceptiblement afin d'être prête à toute attaque.

Tu ne l'obliges pas à t'attendre…, répéta-t-il interrogateur.

453 paniquait de plus en plus.

D'accord, tu ne l'obliges pas, mais tu lui as tellement dit que les gens ne comprennent pas la différence et bla bla bla, et tu as raison sur ce point, un homme chien ça ferait tâche à Seattle. Mais comme je lui ai dit, à Terminal City il pourrait être avec les siens et libre.

"Ouf, il faut vraiment que je parte...ça y est j'ai une idée".

Alors tu n'as rien à dire à ça, Max ? demanda Alec.

Pourquoi tu me fais la morale comme ça ?

Quoi ! Je te signale que c'est toi d'habitude et là tu me le reproches alors que j'ai tout à fait raison ? demanda Alec, en colère.

453 se lève. Alec en fait autant. La jeune femme contourna la table pour se retrouver face à lui afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était nullement intimidée.

De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ?

Faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise, vu que tu te crois au dessus de tout ! "Ah enfin je la reconnais ! ".

Elle le pousse en arrière mais le transgénique l'agrippe au bras. Ils se retrouvent coller l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant. Alec était presque assis sur la table. Instinctivement, il rapprocha son visage de la jeune femme. 453 déglutit.

Alec avait mille pensées en tête, mais il oublia tout à la seconde ou il perçut son mouvement suivant.

453 se pencha vers Alec très lentement aux yeux de celui-ci, leurs visages se rapprochaient encore, puis ils parcoururent les quelques centimètres qu'il restait entre leurs visages, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un léger baiser. Soudain 453 repensa à son fils et à son époux et se dégagea.

- Si tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça !

Elle partit vers la sortie, une fois dehors elle coura vers sa moto, tout en se disant qu'elle avait eu chaud, et prit la direction de l'appartement de Max.

Alec était sous le choc, Max et lui venaient de s'embrasser, et ensuite elle avait disparu. Elle l'avait embrassé ! Il se répéta ses mots inlassablement pendant quelques minutes puis alla au bar commandé quelques verres et prit finalement une décision.

"Je dois aller parler à Max !" pensa-t-il en grimpant les marches qui le séparaient de la sortie du crash.

**Appartement de Max et OC**

Max fait ses valises, sous le regard de OC qui paraît inquiète.

Comment ça, tu pars ?

White est sur mon dos, j'ai quitté Logan, Joshua n'a plus besoin de moi, je ne peux plus aller bosser, Alec m'a prévenu tout à l'heure. Même lui se débrouille mieux que moi maintenant. Pourquoi je resterais ?

Il y a moi…

Justement je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal, que White s'en prenne à toi.

Je leur botterais les fesses !

Je ne plaisante pas Cindy, je suis là depuis trop longtemps il faut que je bouge.

Et tu vas partir seule ?…Mon chou OC comprend que tu veux la protéger, elle et les autres, mais il ne faut pas que toi tu sois en danger et seule, sans tes amis. Et qui veillera sur toi, hein ?

Max allait répondre mais Cindy la coupa.

Ne me dit pas que tu peux t'occuper de toi, ça je le sais mais tu ne dois pas faire que survivre tu dois vivre aussi, mon chou sinon ça ne sert à rien. Tu crois que tu seras heureuse seule ? Non OC le sais très bien, il te faut quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui te protégera, je me serais bien proposé, ajouta Cindy avec un grand sourire contagieux, mais toi et moi on sait qu'il faut quelqu'un comme toi pour t'aider.

Où veux-tu en venir ?

Tu le sais très bien, prend ton nouveau petit ami avec toi, lui il saura te protéger.

Alec ! Pourquoi je l'embarquerai dans mes problèmes ?...Ah oui et ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu devrais le prendre avec toi, il n'est pas en sécurité non plus ici, et comme tu l'as dit toute à l'heure, il sait très bien se débrouiller maintenant et tout les deux vous n'arrêtez pas de vous sortir des problèmes et avec lui tu es sûre de ne pas t'ennuyer. Qui mieux que lui pourrait t'accompagner ?

Max réfléchit, Cindy avait raison, Alec lui serait sûrement d'une grande aide…mais non elle doit arrêter de créer des problèmes à ceux à qui elle tient.

Non Cindy, je dois faire ça seule, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, Logan m'oubliera plus vite, Joshua se débrouille déjà sans moi, toi tu seras plus en sécurité et même Alec serra mieux sans moi sur son dos.

Si tu le dis mon chou, dit Cindy tristement.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de faire ses bagages, Max et OC se rendirent au garage afin de se faire leurs derniers adieux. Toutes deux avaient le cœur lourd mais elles étaient résignées. Cindy prit la parole en première.

Avant que tu partes j'ai une chose à te dire, Max Guevara tu es ma sœur, tu es ma famille.

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi.

Prends soin de toi.

Toi aussi mon chou.

Dis aux autres qu'ils me manqueront…tous.

Au moment où Max enfourcha sa moto pour laisser derrière elle sa famille et une partie de sa vie, 453 arriva non loin de là, elle vit Max prête à partir et décida de la suivre. Cindy regarda sa meilleure amie partir les larmes aux yeux espérant que rien de mal ne lui arrive, elle fixa longuement l'endroit où Max avait disparu, puis se fit une raison et rentra à la maison.

Max roule à toute vitesse sur les rues désertes qui menaient à la sortie de Seattle. Les cheveux dans le vent, la vitesse, les caresses d'une légère brume humide lui remontèrent légèrement le moral. 453 quand à elle n'appréciait pas son tour de moto, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête « la rattraper ».

Alec était au volant de sa décapotable rouge attendant à un feu, il était non loin d'un panneau qui indiquait « Vous quittez le protectorat militaire de Seattle ».

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir lui dire ? Et pourquoi j'ai toujours ce sentiment étrange ? Voilà c'est arrivé, je deviens totalement fou, bientôt je vais la voir partout, si ça continue !".

Max arriva à une intersection et accéléra de plus belle, totalement inconsciente de la personne qui la suivait.

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux, persuadé que la moto qu'il venait de voir passée était celle de Max et avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, une deuxième moto passa à vive allure, et c'était de nouveau « Max ».

…Finalement je ne suis pas fou, se dit-il, il y a juste deux Max.

Il prononça ces mots comme si le fait qu'il y ait deux Max était normal et tout à fait logique, pour lui. Il démarra sa voiture rapidement et poursuivit notre couple de Max, hélas sa voiture était beaucoup moins puissante que ces bolides à deux roues.

Max était sortie de la ville depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une moto se mit à sa hauteur, elle jeta un coup d'œil et fût énormément surprise de se retrouver en face de son reflet. 453 profita de la surprise de Max pour sortir une arme et tira dans son pneu arrière. Max perdit le contrôle de sa moto et finit sa route allongée sur le bitume.

Lorsque Alec arriva sur les lieux de l'accident, Max et 453 n'étaient déjà plus là. Il se mit à leur poursuite le plus rapidement possible, suivre leurs traces n'étaient pas chose facile, 453 était bien entraînée.

**Bâtiment abandonné**

453 sort son téléphone.

C'est 453, je la tiens.

_Elle est attachée ?_

Elle n'ira nul part.

_Où êtes vous ?_

Un bâtiment abandonné au coin de Parrish et Beechwood.

_J'arrive_, sur ce White raccrocha un petit sourire aux lèvres "Enfin je la tiens !".

453 faisait des va-et-vient devant Max, qui était attachée solidement à un poteau de l'édifice abandonné.

On s'est déjà rencontrées ? fit Max ironiquement.

Dans un tube à essai.

Qui est arrivée en première ?

Je suis 453.

Écoute ta grande soeur. Détache-moi.

''Ma soeur'' ? C'est ça, dit-elle tout en allumant une cigarette.

Je vais le dire à papa et maman

Dis-leur que j'ai repris hier. On dirait que j'interromps tes vacances, lança 453 en donnant un coup de pied dans le sac de Max, ou alors, tu t'enfuyais ?

En quelque sorte.

Sacrée 452.

Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

C'est ton truc, hein ? La fuite. Comme quand c'était trop dur pour toi à Manticore. Tu n'as pas dû te demander ce que le reste d'entre-nous allait subir. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça se reproduise, alors ils nous ont serré la vis. Nous, les jumeaux, on a morflé. Puisque psychologiquement on était pareils que les 12 fuyards, le risque de fuite était grand. Ils nous ont fait évaluer par des psys. Pendant six mois. Tu ignores tout de ce qu'on a subi, hein ? Pendant que tu vivais ton rêve, nous, on en payait le prix.

Je n'appellerais pas ça un rêve.

C'est trop dur pour toi ici aussi ?

…

Hein 452, dit moi, la vie en liberté est si dur que ça ? Cria-t-elle. Puis elle poursuivit avec une ironie évidente, mais c'est vrai il faut te comprendre 452, c'est dur la « vraie » vie, travailler tous les jours dans un endroit horrible, Manticore à coté de Jam Pony c'est un camp de scoot, je te l'accorde. Sans oublier, avoir des amis sur qui compter, et la cerise sur la gâteau, avoir un gentil petit ami, compréhensif et très mignon, X5 oblige tu me diras, qui en plus travaille avec toi.

Max ne réagit pas à la première partie, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son évasion elle savait que ceux rester à Manticore avaient vécu beaucoup pire, donc elle ne souhaitait pas relever les propos de 453. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à parler de son « petit ami », là elle ne comprit plus rien, lorsqu'elle voulut couper 453 dans son délire celle-ci se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

En plus de toutes ces épreuves que tu traverses chaque jour 452, je me demandais comment tu faisais pour réussir à supporter le lourd fardeau qui est le tien ?

Max ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir, 453 le vit et poursuivit.

Mais oui ça doit être dur, surtout pour toi, d'avoir un petit ami qui comprend exactement par où tu es passée, à qui tu n'es pas obliger de mentir sur qui tu es et sur ce que tu as fait ! finit-elle par crier stupéfaite par l'égoïsme de 452.

Max comprit enfin, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, 453 croit qu'elle sort avec un X5 qui travaille avec elle. "Pourquoi croit elle ça ? Et pourquoi ça a l'air de la bouleverser autant ?". Max décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre, énerver la personne qui vous tient à sa merci n'est pas une très bonne idée, alors autant abonder dans son sens.

453, se calma rapidement et dit d'une voix neutre :

Vu que ici aussi c'est trop dur pour toi, ce n'est pas trop grave si je te donne à White. Il m'a trouvé à cause de toi. Il y a dix ans, tu as gâché ma vie une première fois. Pas question que tu recommences.

Max eu un léger mouvement de recule à ses mots, "White ! J'en étais sûr, jamais il ne me laissera tranquille !".

Pendant ce temps, Alec avait suivit la piste laissée par les deux «Max». Apres de longues minutes, il était arrivé devant un groupe de bâtiments abandonnés. Il y avait hélas beaucoup trop de traces pour pouvoir dire avec exactitude lesquelles étaient celles qu'il cherchait. Après avoir fouiller deux immeubles vides, il perçut faiblement des voix venant d'un bâtiment adjacent à celui ou il se trouvait.

Il avance sans bruit, il se rapproche de la source des voix, espérant enfin trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, il écouta.

_On s'est déjà rencontrées ? fit Max ironiquement._

_Dans un tube à essai. Répondit l'autre «Max»._

_Qui est arrivée en première ?_

_Je suis 453…_

"Tout s'éclaire", pensa-t-il. Puis Alec décida de rester encore un peu à l'écart afin de pouvoir agir au meilleur moment.

453 ne dit plus rien, elle ce contentait de faire les cents pas devant Max qui la suivait du regard. 453 sort de sa poche une bague.

Tu es mariée ? demanda Max.

J'ai un mari et un petit garçon.

T'as du bol, répondit elle sincèrement.

J'avais une vie normale. Jusqu'à ce que White te cherche et me trouve, moi.

Il les retient. Désolée.

Il me les rendra si je te livre à lui…

S'il tient sa parole, l'avertit Max.

Je n'ai pas trop le choix. C'est ma famille. Tu ignores sûrement ce que ça signifie. Tu t'enfuirais peut-être pour sauver ta peau. Comme d'habitude, comme en ce moment. Pas moi.

A ces mots Alec décida qu'il en savait bien assez pour agir sans risquer la vie de Max. Il regarda autour de lui, ramassa une barre de fer et la lança à l'opposer de sa position afin d'attirer 453 le plus loin possible afin de libérer Max.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la veille construction abandonnée, 453 regarda un instant 452 puis décida d'aller voir, sachant que jamais 452 ne pourrait se délivrer de ces chaînes.

Après seulement quelques instant une silhouette apparue aux yeux de Max, elle le reconnut immédiatement.

Alec , dit-elle avec un soulagement évident, détache-moi vite !

Tout en détachant Max, Alec la regardait d'un œil interrogateur.

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Comment savoir si c'est bien toi ?

…, Max resta un instant sans voix, puis elle vit un énorme sourire apparaître sur le beau visage du X5 et comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Idiot, dépêche-toi, et tu es là depuis quand ?

Alec n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il sentit un mouvement au dessus de lui mais il était trop tard, 453 venait de sauter d'un étage supérieur et elle allait s'écraser sur eux. Alec poussa violemment Max afin de l'épargner et prit donc de plein fouet l'attaque de 453, qui multipliée par la gravité réussit à l'assommer.

Ce mec est fou de toi, hein ? cracha 453.

Max lança un regard à la forme inanimée allongée quelques mètres plus loin. "Il ira très bien, heureusement qu'il m'a poussé sinon on était fait tous les deux, elle va me le payer".

Je me trouvais méchante, mais tu me bats, répondit-elle.

452 et 453 se tournèrent autour lentement, et commencèrent à se battre. Chaque coup était plus fort et précis que le précédent. Chacune voulant prendre le dessus, après quelques coups de poings bien placés 453 réussit à prendre l'avantage avec une suite de mouvements rapides de bras.

Inutile. Je m'entraîne depuis 10 ans, lança-t-elle victorieuse.

Les coups bas, tu connais pas. Répondit Max.

Elle se tourne sur elle-même pour lui envoyer un coup dans le visage, mais 453 intercepte le coup.

Je t'ai bien étudiée 452, tu ne m'auras pas si facilement.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, les deux jeunes femmes étant à priori au même niveau.

Humm…

Alec se réveillait lentement, un mal de crâne assourdissant, il passa sa main sur son visage et trouva ce qu'il cherchait une belle bosse derrière la tête "La chienne, pensa-t-il, elle va me le payer". Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place "Max,…, enlevée,…, 453, White…OK on est parti".

Il se leva, se dirigea vers les bruits de combat et tomba nez à nez avec deux Max déchaînées, "Bon pas deux Max…" se corrigea-t-il, Max et 453, mais en plein combat il était très difficile de les différencier surtout qu'elles étaient habillées exactement pareil.

453 et Max furent couper dans leur combat par un sifflement très strident, toutes deux s'écartèrent d'un pas l'une de l'autre, et regardèrent en direction du bruit.

Alec ! dirent-elles à l'unisson.

Alec était debout, un sourire aux lèvres, une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'il avait leur attention,

Hé bien les filles, c'est sympa de vous battre pour moi, mais vous savez très bien qu'il y a assez d'Alec pour vous deux, et il finit par un clin d'œil.

Alec ! dirent elles à nouveau à l'unisson.

"Il sourit, il faut absolument que je sache qui est Max, j'ai déjà mon idée, mais il faut que je soit sur à 100. Et la seul façon d'en être sur, c'est que 453 commette une erreur, et pour cela il faut que je la joue très fine".

Alec passe sa main à l'arrière de son jean et sort son pistolet, il le pointe légèrement devant lui sans toutes fois viser directement une des jeunes filles.

Max ? demanda-t-il.

Oui ! Répondirent-elles.

D'accord, vous voulez jouer, on va jouer…

…

Alors vous prétendez toutes les deux être MA Maxie ? il dit cela tout en les pointant tour à tour avec son pistolet.

"Max, j'espère que tu as compris mon plan, étant donné qu'elle pense qu'on est un couple, son petit numéro au Crash pour preuve. Tout s'explique maintenant, le sentiment étrange que j'avais, le baiser…"pensa-t-il à regret, "c'était 453 pas toi Max. Mais tout cela va m'aider maintenant….Enfin si Max comprend mon plan et se tient prête à attaquer à mon signal".

Maxie, mon ange, tu peux me dire qui est ta petite copine ?

"Mais à quoi il joue ? Pourquoi il …"Max arrêta le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entrevit le petit sourire en coin d'Alec, "Il a un plan, c'est sûr mais lequel, il sait donc que 453 pense qu'on est un couple et il veut apparemment que je rentre dans le jeu, sûrement pour la démasquer, ok alors jouons".

Hé bien chérie, je te présente ma chère petite sœur, lança la Max de gauche.

Tu es gentille sœurette n'inverse pas les rôles et laisse mon homme tranquille, rétorqua celle de droite.

D'accord les filles vous voulez la faire comme ça,…D'accord, alors je sais comment vous départager, c'est simple, il suffit d'organiser un petit concours de baiser et le tour est joué. Car personne n'embrasse comme ma petite Maxie. Proposa-t-il en riant.

Voyant les regards choqués de ces deux interlocutrices, il reprit :

Non sérieusement Maxie et la petite sœur, vous croyez réellement que j'arriverais à vous confondre, mon cœur ça me fait mal que tu penses cela, dit-il en mettant la main sur son cœur.

Tu as raison trêve de plaisanterie, occupe-toi d'elle qu'on en finisse… et arrête tes âneries, dit chaleureusement la Max de gauche.

Max sentit que Alec avait arrêté son choix sur l'identité de chacune, elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'était pas tromper.

Quand il faut y aller, dit il tout en dirigeant son arme sur la Max de droite. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait, son regard se durcit.

Max était tendue, avait-elle bien comprit le plan d'Alec, elle vit son regard se durcir, sa main se lever dans sa direction…"Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu la croire…elle".

453 était ravie, elle savait qu'en rajoutant la petite «remarque mignonne» elle réussirait à le tromper, elle se félicita d'avoir pousser ses recherches sur sa cible jusque dans le Crash tout à l'heure. Elle fit un pas vers Alec afin de lui confirmer qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

C'est à ce moment que Max comprit. A une vitesse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, Max vit Alec pivoter et pointer son arme sur 453. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir au changement d'Alec que Max lui sautait déjà dessus et lui envoya un coup bien placé à la nuque qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une fois 453 neutralisée, Max se tourna vers Alec.

Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

Tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je parle Maxie, je viens de te dire que je ne te confondrais jamais avec une autre, dit-il sincèrement tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Max, j'ai su depuis le début qui était qui, il fallait juste que je gagne du temps pour que tu comprennes mon plan.

Merci, fut le seul mot que Max puisse prononcé.

Aucun problème, Maxie.

Alec partit attacher 453 à la place qu'occupait Max précédemment, avant d'arriver il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

Au fait Maxie !

Oui ?

La prochaine fois, j'exige qu'on le fasse ce concours de baiser, il ponctua sa phrase avec un clin d'œil.

Max lui lança un regard noir, tout en souriant.

Arrête ne fait pas comme si tu n'en mourrais pas d'envie.

Elle ne répondit rien, lui sourit, puis alla l'aider.

White va bientôt arriver cache toi.

Oui chef ! dit-il en lui adressant un salut militaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, White entra dans le bâtiment abandonné. Max l'attendait adosser à un mur tout en allumant une cigarette.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Demanda-t-elle

J'étais occupé.

Où est ma famille ?

Chaque chose en son temps 453.

Vous avez raison.

Alec sortit de nul part s'approcha de White et d'une droite hyper puissante envoya White au pays des songes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était accroché solidement à coté de 453, qui était également éveillée.

Ames White. Je devrais vous tirer une balle... Mais il y a 20 ans, on a été fabriquées dans le même tube à essai. Pour moi, ça fait de nous des sœurs.

Viens-en au fait 452.

Je vais échanger votre minable carcasse contre son mari et son gosse.

Ça m'étonnerait.

Vraiment ? Alors, on va tester votre seuil de résistance à la douleur. Alec.

Alec s'approcha avec une barre en ferre.

Avec grand plaisir, dit-il en fixant Ames.

**30 Minutes plus tard à Terminal City**

Max, Alec, 453 et Ames étaient dans une petite ruelle adjacente à Terminal City.

Max, il reste 10 minutes avant que ces amis fédéraux arrivent, je vais m'assurer que la place d'échange est dégagée.

Ok fait vite.

Après avoir vérifier la place en un temps record, Alec se dirige vers l'entrée du QG de Terminal City, espérant y trouver des alliés et même peut-être Joshua, cela pourrait toujours servir.

Dix, il y a quelqu'un. Dit un transhumain chargé de la vidéo surveillance, en voyant Alec approché sur les écrans de contrôle.

On ne bouge plus. Dit un grand homme-lézard en pointant un fusil sur Alec.

Salut, les gars.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis un X-5. Je cherche un ami.

Trouvé, dit Joshua en sortant de l'ombre. Max pas avec toi ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas Josh, elle va bien enfin pour l'instant…

Il fût coupé lorsqu'une voiture apparue sur les écrans de contrôle.

Que font-ils ici, se demandaient les autres transhumains.

Une troupe d'humains. C'est pas notre problème, gronda l'homme lézard.

Max apparue également sur l'écran.

C'est Max. C'est une amie, une X-5, dit Joshua sur les nerfs.

Vous voyez ce type, dit Alec en montrant Ames White sur la vidéo, il est chargé de nous retrouver tous et de nous éliminer, alors faites en sorte que ça devienne votre problème.

**Pendant ce temps**

La voiture des sbires de White venait d'arriver, Alec choisit ce moment pour réapparaître.

Tu as failli être en retard, lança Max tout en surveillant White.

Jamais à un de nos rendez-vous Maxie, j'avais deux, trois petites choses à régler.

Deux agents sortirent de la voiture.

Voyons ce que vous avez, ordonna Max.

On n'est pas armés.

Je ne suis pas très patiente. Vous n'avez sûrement pas envie de rester à Terminal City plus qu'il ne faut.

Les hommes réfléchirent un instant puis posèrent leurs armes à terre. Et allèrent chercher la famille de 453 qui était restée dans la voiture.

Bon, allons-y.

À ''trois''. Un, deux, trois.

Mon fils est vivant ? demanda White avant de procéder à l'échange.

Toi, tu vas pas le rester longtemps si tu n'arrêtes pas.

Allez bouge, lui conseilla vivement Alec tout en le poussant vers ses collaborateurs.

White marcha lentement vers ses hommes et la famille de 453 marcha lentement vers Max. Ils se croisèrent. Quand White arriva à l'endroit où les agents ont déposé leurs armes, il sauta par dessus ses menottes et prit une arme. Otto et le deuxième homme sortent une autre arme. Deux autres agents sortent de la voiture et pointent leurs armes vers Max, Alec et les autres.

Plus un pas, dit White au mari et au fils de 453 qui sont maintenant entre les deux groupes. Bien joué, Otto.

Des bruits d'armes qui se chargeaient provinrent de tous les coins de la ruelle, alors apparaît une multitude de transgéniques chacun muni d'une arme et toutes pointées vers Ames et ses hommes.

Vous voulez vous battre ? Allez-y. Des tas de gens seront blessés, prévient Max.

Ce n'est pas fini 452, lança White avant d'ordonner le repliement.

L'homme lézard récupéra la famille de 453 sous le regard de haine de White. Tous rentrèrent au QG, Max et Alec fermant la marche.

T'avais deux, trois petites choses à régler, hein, lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui mettant un coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le QG en riant. Plus tard Max décida d'appeler Logan, afin de procurer de nouveau papier à sa «sœur».

453 était en train de parler avec Mole, l'homme lézard, afin d'obtenir quelques armes pour le voyage retour, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris aigues, qui étrangement se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Ho Max, Joshua m'a tout raconté, ça va tu n'as rien, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'aider, j'aurais pu assurer tes arrières !

453 s'était retournée à la moitié de son délire et le regardait avec de grands yeux, "ah tiens le relou de Jam Pony". Lorsqu'il voulut lui effleurer le visage avec sa main gantée, elle ne put se retenir, elle lui attrapa le bras, le tordit et lui plaqua dans le dos.

Mais Max que fais-tu ?

Je ne suis pas Max, espèce d'imbécile !

Pas Max…euuuh, dit-il tout penaud.

Max et Alec, attirés par les cris, arrivèrent sur place.

Alors Logie, on a fait une petite erreur, pouffa-t-il alors que 453 le lâchait.

Oh désolé mademoiselle, je vous ai pris pour Max je suis confus, se sent-il obligé de dire.

Ce n'est rien Logan, mais dit moi as-tu les papier que je t'ai demandé.

Oui oui Max ils sont tous là, il lui tendit une pochette.

Après que tout le monde se soit dispersé, afin de laisser Max et Logan seuls, celui-ci rajouta :

Je me suis trompé uniquement parce que j'étais inquiet et de plus elle était de dos.

Ce n'est pas grave Logan, ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde "Alec lui a vu immédiatement que ce n'était pas toi, lui murmura une petite voix à l'oreille". Ecoute Logan là j'ai deux, trois choses à faire, je te revois plus tard.

Bien sûr.

Sur une vielle banquette 453 console son fils des épreuves du jour.

Sam que se passe-t-il ? Demanda son mari.

Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

Max venait de parler à Joshua lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Alec était en train de descendre les escaliers.

Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

On a piqué un 4x4 à des gangsters devant une boite de strip-tease.

Merci.

La route sera longue jusqu'au Canada. Elle en a, des choses à expliquer.

Merci beaucoup …pour tout.

Je rends toujours service aux amis. Ou à leur clone.

Max s'avança vers Sam et sa famille.

Vous êtes prêts ?

Je ne te remercie pas. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans toi.

Tu as raison, concéda Max.

Sans la chute de Manticore, tu ne serais même pas avec eux. Tu sais qui est responsable de ça, l'a mit au courant Alec en lui désignant Max d'un regard.

Pas mal, la félicita Sam.

Bonne chance.

Toi aussi.

Sam se rapprocha de Max afin de dire un mot à Alec.

Alec, désolé pour tout, pour le Crash.

Aucun problème, tu voulais sauvé ta famille je ne vais pas te le reprocher et puis je ne suis jamais contre un petit bisou, la taquina-t-il.

Max ayant tout entendu demanda à Alec :

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Crash et c'est quoi cette histoire de bisou ?

Maxie, on est jalouse ?

Max n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Sam venait de pousser un cri de désespoir.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, dit-elle.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous ai encore prise pour Max.

J'avais bien compris, idiot, la prochaine fois que tu essaies de me prendre la main je t'étrangle. Sur ce Sam, son mari et son fils partirent s'isoler un peu en famille, ils ne partiraient que dans plusieurs heures.

Alors Logie tu t'ais encore trompé, c'est pas possible !

Alec arrête, le prévient Max dans un murmure.

J'étais sûr que c'était toi, je venais de la voir parler à Alec, je me suis dit que c'était toi, je suis désolé.

C'est pas grave Logan, dit Max.

Enfin quand même Logan, se tromper une fois ça passe mais deux…

Trois tu veux dire, tout à l'heure il a essayé d'attraper Sam près de la salle de bain personne n'a rien vu sauf moi bien sûr, précisa le Mole en passant.

…donc trois fois, pour quelqu'un qui prêchent que Max est la femme de sa vie c'est navrant je trouve, et le pire c'est que ici tu es le seule à ne pas réussir à faire la différence, non vraiment c'est désolant Logie.

Alec ne put se retenir de rire, Max eut bien du mal à cacher son envie également mais parvint à ce ressaisir avant que Logan, vexé, trouve une excuse pour aller parler au responsable de l'informatique de Terminal City.

**2 heures plus tard**

Alec venait de terminer une longue discussion avec Mole au sujet des armes de ce dernier, il se dirigeait maintenant vers un endroit un peu plus calme que le QG. Une fois arrivé sur le toit de la construction, il prit un grand bol d'air, tout en repensant à l'ensemble de la journée, qui finalement, s'était bien terminée.

Soudain il fut surpris par une présence sur le toit à ces cotés, il reconnu le visage de Max.

Alec, tu sais tout à l'heure au Crash puis dans le bâtiment,…

"Tien c'est Sam, j'aurais juré que c'était Max, je dois vraiment être naze moi".

…je voulais te dire encore merci.

Aucun problème, je te l'ai déjà dit, et de toute façon c'est Max qui a fait le plus gros.

Oui, mais là c'est toi que je voulais remercier, je me suis déjà occuper de Max, donc un grand merci et au revoir.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, supprimant l'espace entre eux. Alec était surpris, " Mais que se passe-t-il, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est Max et non Sam, il fait tellement noir que j'y vois rien, mais pourtant je sens la présence de Max maintenant ", soudain la lumière des phares d'une voiture illumina le visage de la jeune femme, aucun doute c'est bien Max mais que fait-elle, Alec déglutit discrètement, souhaitant que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un rêve.

Max se rapprocha encore plus d'Alec, ils avaient maintenant l'ensemble de leurs corps en contacts, et étrangement tout deux ressentir comme un énorme coup d'électricité, leurs corps étaient en feu. Max prit son courage à deux mains, en repensant a tout ce que Alec avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, elle sentit son souffle, légèrement saccadé, sur sa peau, cette sensation était étrangement apaisante. Alec était au paradis, sentir Max se rapprocher lentement de lui était la plus douce des tortures qu'il avait connu. Ensuite elle place une main délicatement sur son code barre, il ne restait maintenant plus que quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, à tous deux légèrement entres ouvertes dans l'attente insoutenable. Max les parcourut sans hésitation, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser très pure, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent juste, puis tout deux en voulurent plus et le baiser s'intensifia, la passion se révélait. Ce baiser dura des jours et le temps d'un battement de cœur en même temps. Leurs lèvres, une fois séparées, paraissaient seules, froides, tout deux ne pouvait se résoudre à séparer leurs corps encore enlacés, la perte du contact des lèvres de l'autre étant trop récent, ils restèrent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment.

Alec ne savait que penser, Max venait de l'embrasser et cela était le meilleur baiser de sa vie, et cela le resterait il en était sûr, mais elle l'avait fait en se faisant passer pour Sam, pourquoi ? Il devait savoir, il profita encore un peu de cette étreinte puis demanda :

Max ? D'un ton si doux qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Alec…

Oui Max, dit Alec tout en éloignant légèrement son visage afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Max savait qu'elle avait été «découverte» mais cela lui était égal, ce baiser avait été magnifique. Alec lu dans ses yeux un tourbillon de sentiment, puis il la vit le regarder avec ce regard qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, aucun reproche, aucune haine n'était présente mais un tourbillon d'autres choses, il ne su dire quoi exactement à ce moment précis.

Merci… Dit la jeune femme avec une vraie lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux ainsi que quelques petites autres choses qui restaient pour l'instant indéfinissable.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alec toujours sous le choc la laissa partir sans un mot…

FIN


End file.
